


不合格嫖文

by CyrilS



Series: [综英美]不合格嫖文 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilS/pseuds/CyrilS
Summary: 你是中城高中的一名学生。你有一个同学叫彼得·帕克。你知道他是蜘蛛侠。你想睡他（划掉老天，你要被彼得可爱死了。——————————————————一句话简介：彼得好可爱今天也想睡他。





	1. 001-014

**Author's Note:**

> ×第二人称，雷，流水账，内心戏多。  
×MCU荷兰虫。  
×掺杂各种自我满足的梗。

001  
“下午好，达尔摩先生。”  
“五号，加酸黄瓜，压扁一点谢谢。”  
递出零钱，接过三明治，捎上两包软糖。  
“嗨墨菲，亲爱的。”  
出门前满足地撸了一把猫，今天的猫气也吸收完毕了呢。  
拎着装三明治的袋子慢慢悠悠走到小巷里，你绕开翻倒的垃圾桶，果然在垃圾箱侧面发现了被蛛网黏住的背包。  
老天，这儿真臭。希望某人下次能选一个好点的地方藏东西。  
你从书包侧兜里掏出小刀慢慢悠悠地划破了蛛网，拎起了背包，看着书包侧面被垃圾污水泡到的地方忍不住翻了个白眼。

002  
老实说你也觉得自己有点变态。  
你一边刷着脏掉的书包一边在平板上放着油管的蜘蛛侠视频想。  
你以前绝对干不出来这种事的，把别人的东西捡回来什么的。捡回来还要帮忙洗，这么贤惠可不像你的人设。  
不过现在你显然乐在其中。  
你伸出手去给视频点了个重播，瞥见镜子里自己面无表情的红着耳朵。  
不，并不是因为书包里有某人贴身的衣服……绝对不是。

003  
不不不没有内裤，只是T恤和裤子！  
你也没有打算洗，这太超过了！

004  
不过说实话，如果可以给某人名正言顺洗一辈子的书包，别说洗个书包，洗所有贴身不贴身衣物你也会很乐意的。  
为了小蜘蛛，当个家庭主妇算什么啊！！  
不过彼得会喜欢家庭主妇类型的女生吗？？？总觉得不会。  
要不然你从今天开始当个超级反派？相爱相杀也蛮带感的样子。  
你带着满手泡泡开始了例行沉思。

005  
没错，你说的某人就是彼得·帕克AKA蜘蛛侠。  
看到这里还有人没有意识到这点吗？？？不存在的吧。  
某人就是全中城全皇后区全纽约全美国最可爱的纽约好邻居，有最可爱的卷毛和最可爱的眼睛和最可爱的嘴唇和最可爱又帅气的腹肌——  
不好意思，你有点激动。  
毕竟你想睡他很久了——哦你是指成年以后，要知道他还未成年——虽然未成年你也不介意啦反正你也是未成年管他犯法不犯法先睡了再说——  
思考这种问题让你觉得自己有点变态。  
不过，管他呢。  
反正想想也不犯法。

006  
今天你也很早的到了学校。  
衣服被洗过烘干整整齐齐的叠好了放在背包里，你把背包放在了彼得的柜子前。  
嘿，你要声明一下，你是用洗衣机洗的，也绝对没有干出什么“埋在衣服里闻对方的气味”这种掉节操的事情——真的没有，真的！垃圾味太重了……就算你是自带八百米滤镜的恋爱少女，少女心也抵不过强迫症，你真的受不了把脏衣服放进干干净净的背包里，更不要提做什么痴汉的事情。

小仙女儿真难当啊。

007  
你进教室的时候，彼得已经坐在座位上了。  
背包被他挂在椅背上。今天他换了一件黑色套头帽衫，腹前可以插兜那种，深蓝牛仔裤，还有不太常穿的靴子，完全不是他平常的典型美国男孩儿风格。看起来成熟多了——他要是把有点儿乱的头发再理理，每天这样打扮，你一定又要多一堆情敌了。  
想到这儿你微微偏了偏眼神，米歇尔在本子上画着什么——她在画彼得吗？知道没立场也不该胡乱猜测，可你还是有点儿不开心。你决定再看看彼得开心一下。  
他在和内德说话，大概不是物理化学公式就是星球大战的乐高新模型什么的——不知道聊到什么开心的地方，眉飞色舞的，手上笔转个不停。

你还记得某天刷微博看到有人说，手是裸-露的性-器官。

你走到桌子旁放下书包，余光还是没离开彼得放在桌上的右手。你的座位在他的斜后方旁边，坐下来稍微侧着点余光就能瞥到他桌面。  
骨节分明，十指修长，指甲也修得干净整齐，晨光下镀着茸茸的金边，是象牙白的颜色。  
你一头栽在摊开的习题册上。  
……杀了你吧。  
今天也要被彼得可爱死了。

008  
今天彼得特别喜欢舔嘴唇。不知道是太干了还是怎样。光你听讲之余随便扫几眼，就能看到他一直伸手去摸。  
你想送他个唇膏，你在用的Carmex就挺好用的。不过依他这个频率，涂了大概也全被自己吃掉了吧。

009  
其实你更想帮他舔掉。

010  
“温蒂你没事吗，脸一直都很红。”  
你的同桌一脸黑人问号。  
你一脸镇定地摇摇头。如果不是耳朵都烧透了，一定会更有说服力。

011  
你很快发现了彼得今天有点儿不对劲。  
虽然早上笑起来还是一样可爱啦。不过他一整天都心事重重，沉思的时候不由自主就皱了眉头。午饭在食堂也鼓着嘴不知道在想什么，丽兹从旁边路过都没去盯着看（这种时候你觉得他这样还挺好的！）。弗莱舍在他背后故意发出怪声吓他的时候，他整个人看起来都要从椅子上跳起来了，又非要克制自己不要一蹦三尺高，结果就是整个人僵得差点没后仰摔到地上。讲真，你觉得一只猛兽幼崽却做出了小动物受惊装死的反应这点真是（一如既往！）可爱得不得了，不过还是很气，想把弗莱舍摁到地上摩擦。  
如果你是他女朋友，甚至只是坐在他旁边的朋友，你也会去叫弗莱舍闭嘴滚远点。但你只是个坐在离他两桌之外的普通同学，明明一个班却一天说不上三句话那种。  
你连问问他在苦恼什么都没有理由。  
放学的时候丽兹在储物柜前叫住了你，她刚接手返校季的筹备工作，来找你一起商量——好歹你也是学生会的一员，虽然你都快忘了。你俩简单地敲定了一下大概需要的海报、横幅宣传和日程，你掏出手机打算记个备忘，一抬眼——  
彼得在看你。  
老天。  
丽兹在说什么？你完全没在听了。  
你的世界只剩下那双暖棕色的眼睛。  
那双忍不住恋恋不舍瞟过来一下，又随着小跑离开的主人一起消失的眼睛。

再回神的时候你已经走过了达尔摩先生的三明治店，但你今天不想进去。事实上你没有那么爱吃三明治，每天去只不过是为了点和彼得一样的口味。  
你知道亲切的纽约好邻居现在正穿梭在大街小巷。你知道他看的是丽兹不是你。  
大概是因为姨妈快到了，你知道自己现在心态爆炸不淡定。但你今天真的很难过而且完全不想振作。你买了一杯咖啡默默往家走，温暖深沉的棕色是彼得眼睛的颜色，这个联想让你更不开心了。  
“……住他——”远处有人在叫。  
什么鬼？  
你还没反应过来，前面就冲过来一个人把你撞了个趔趄，半杯咖啡烫到了手上，男人头也不回跌跌撞撞往前跑。在反应过来喊的是“抓住那个偷包贼”之前你就已经下意识地把手中的东西扔了过去——  
啊喔。  
比你的杯子先一步砸中男人的是一道白色的蛛丝——

012  
“我必须要说，一位好的绅士是不应该以这种方式帮女士拎包的！”红蓝身影轻巧落地的同时，男人被蛛网缠住猛地吊起，本来应该洒在他后背的咖啡也尽数倒在了胯-下。  
……等等，这不是你要的效果。  
……那可是热咖啡！  
蜘蛛侠用一张蛛网堵住了男人的叫骂声，再瞅瞅，制服上白色的大大眼睛收缩了一下，虽然没说话也看不到表情，但你总觉得他头上冒出了一个写着“哇哦这可真是有点惨”的对话框。  
当他转向你的时候，你几乎是条件反射的举起双手。  
“我不是故意的！”

013  
你确信他是在憋笑了。

014  
“小姐，虽然见义勇为很好不过下次要注意小心看路！走路的时候发呆可不是什么好习惯，”穿着紧身衣的年轻英雄说话都不带换气的（难道变异也体现在肺活量方面？），活泼的语调像是汽水和跳跳糖，“下次万一拿的不是咖啡或者再被别人撞到就糟糕了。”  
“是啊太糟糕了……”你喃喃自语。比起那个被堵住嘴的小偷，你倒是更希望那杯咖啡泼在他身上……不不不，深呼吸，冷静，冷静。

——冷静不了啊！！！  
穿着紧身衣站在你面前两米远，这个距离完全够你看清他手臂肌肉和胸肌腹肌的线条了！宽肩！细腰！翘臀！细腿！平时在学校穿着宽松的衣服根本看不到啊！还有钢铁侠究竟是为什么要在上臂加那么一条这也太色气了吧！！还一直连到腰侧！而且这个制服材质质感也太好了吧那种明明是布料却带着金属科技感的感觉！！好想摸一下！！！  
虽然你知道紧身衣这种超英传统从设定上就很犯规，但是平时看视频和图片和近距离正面暴击完全没有可比性好吗？！

看他抬起手似乎是要走了的样子，你也不知道是哪里来的勇气叫住了他：“等等……蜘蛛侠，可以和我合个影吗！”  
“不忙的话！”看他还没反应过来，你飞快地补充道，“我是说，能碰见超级英雄也不是每天都有的对吗！虽然你经常在皇后区晃但我也才第一次遇……”哦不你在说些什么快换个话题，“毕竟你穿制服……”身材真的很棒，不对这个也不能说！  
“总之就是，给粉丝留个纪念！”你斩钉截铁结尾。  
你这辈子没这么紧张过，大概表情都僵了吧。  
“哇哦！”不知道是因为合影请求还是因为“超级英雄”这个词，他白色眼睛瞪得老大，低低叫了一声，好像是想原地来个后空翻又克制住，藏不住欢快地奶音一路往上飘：“没问题！”好像是觉得太兴奋了，他试图压低声音淡定一点但没成功：“呃，就，你是我的粉丝对吧？满足粉丝的心愿也是超级英雄的义务之一，当然！”  
虽然这么说，不过他看起来比你还要紧张的样子，抬起手似乎是想整理一下头发，又发现自己穿的是紧身衣把手放下了。  
啊。  
太可爱了。  
你感到一种迷之欣慰。  
不想合照了，现在请求亲亲抱抱牵手上床OK吗？？？


	2. 015-023

015  
第二天你醒的特别早，提前半个小时就清醒了，第一件事就是打开手机亲了一口锁屏桌面。  
桌面是你和穿着制服的彼得的合照！  
挨得超级近！  
是情侣合照的那种自拍合照哦！嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！  
昨天真的是——你都不知道你是不是紧张过头物极必反了，上前两步就挨近了彼得，趁他还扭捏的时候抓紧机会几乎是半靠在他怀里咔嚓咔嚓来了个自拍十连（手抖糊了一半，你回来修了一晚上！），还让旁边的路人给你们拍了几张并肩的合照，拍照的时候更是假装自然地侧身做出了环抱的动作。  
虽然你们没真的挨到，但天知道他有没有感觉到你整个人忘记呼吸，胳膊紧张得都要僵成石膏。  
其实你觉得彼得没有跑掉完全是因为被你的行动力吓到了……否则他真的要跑肯定你也拦不住啊。机不可失失不再来，这么想着拍完收手的时候你恶向胆边生、不，脑子一热，就摸了一把他的腰。  
彼得的腰手感超级好的好吗？？？！！！！  
精瘦！柔韧！肌肉的线条！  
这波不亏！！！

……被摸的瞬间他就整个人僵住了，想问你是不是故意又觉得自己自作多情，最后头上冒着不存在的蒸汽匆匆忙忙弹出蛛丝跑掉了。  
回家你才后知后觉似乎暴露了迷妹身份，抱着心爱的蜘蛛侠松松在床上滚了八圈，把脸埋在了松松肚子上哀嚎了一阵。很快你就开解自己，也许彼得也没想多呢？反正他也不知道你知道他的秘密身份嘛！（要不然他就不是害羞跑掉而是要被吓惨了。）  
反正照片已经到手了，现在连九块工本费都不用了直接可以去领证了，值得！

你开开心心地起床挑了条漂亮的裙子，开开心心地给自己做了份爱心三明治，又开开心心地涂了个口红才出门。  
昨天你有心情不好吗？  
都是假的！错觉！  
你现在觉得世界可美好了，天那么蓝！云那么白！空气那么清新！彼得那么可爱！  
赞美他！

016  
“我看到你推特更新的照片了！”前座的同学转过身来：“温蒂，你和蜘蛛侠合影了！那么近！”  
“是呀是呀，”你点点头，笑眯眯，“撞见他帮忙抓偷包贼，就问他能不能合影啦。”  
那么可爱的彼得，其实你全部都想私藏。  
但是真的好开心，又忍不住想炫耀一下，所以你就挑了一张最显瘦的自拍发推特了。基本都是文艺风景照和琐碎日常的内容中间突然插进来这么一张人像，也完全不违和。  
“就说你心情这么好。”同桌挑了挑眉，露出了一个意味深长的笑：“蜘蛛侠的身材是不是超棒的温蒂，我看照片还蛮有料的。”  
咳。  
你回味了一下彼得的腰的触感。  
好腰……不不不打住，大白天的！！  
同桌会这么问只是因为她是个活泼会玩儿的姑娘，早就跟你讲应当去谈个爆米花恋爱享受一下青春。奈何你实际上觊觎蜘蛛侠的腹肌已久，自己心里有鬼，索性回了一个眼神让她自行领会去了。  
毕竟是一起上课经常一起搭档的姑娘，别人对你了解不深，她可很清楚你其实是蜘蛛侠的粉丝。  
但她不清楚你不是单纯的崇拜追捧超英而是真的喜欢这位纽约好邻居，想谈恋爱更想睡的那种，更不会知道蜘蛛侠就在你们中间。  
你隐藏的很好，喜欢蜘蛛侠也都表现在合理的程度，在学校跟彼得更是淡如水的普通同学关系。这么重要的秘密，你是绝对不会随便泄露给他增加暴露的风险的。

017  
接地气的蒙面义警最擅长后空翻和高空走蛛丝特技，每天抓抓窃贼救救猫最多拦辆酒驾车避免交通事故，日常安稳岁月静好。但自从一个多月前索科威亚协议横空出世的那天晚上你大汗淋漓惊醒——  
你就有一种预感。  
绝对、绝对不能让彼得的身份暴露。  
至少绝不能是知道这个秘密的你。

018  
虽然不知道这种谜一样的预感是女人的第六感还是看多了跌宕起伏的恋爱小说的潜意识。  
不过既然它曾经指引你发现了彼得的秘密身份。  
那么小心一点总是没错的吧？

019  
你在彼得成为蜘蛛侠之前就在注意他了。  
他这种学习好却不擅长社交的nerd确实不属于学校里的风云人物。但也许因为你小时候接受的是华侨祖父的传统中式教育，也许因为你是个不太爱折腾的性子，你觉得那些只知道炫耀肌肉的高壮男生幼稚得不得了，反而对他这种老实不张扬的学霸很有好感。  
尤其他还长得那么可爱。  
尤其现在身材和头脑一样好。

哎呀，所以什么时候才能睡到彼得呢。  
同框四舍五入就是上床，有合照的你们已经迈出第一步了！  
……咳，祖父如果知道你现在长歪成这样，大家淑女只剩一张皮，大概会气得吹胡子瞪眼吧。

020  
“帕克那小子今天怪怪的。”  
你在储物柜前收拾着东西，打算放学后去学生会的活动室清点一下返校日宣传要用的材料，准备采购清单。同桌姑娘抱着双臂靠在旁边看着你。  
“嗯？”没想到这个名字会突然出现在校园女王的嘴里，虽然还在低着头装书，但你的耳朵悄悄竖起来了。  
“那小子今天一直在看你,”姑娘眨眨眼，“还会脸红——我们的书呆先生终于把目光从学姐身上移开，发生了什么？”  
你回了一个眨眼：“谁知道呢？也许是我今天的口红太好看了吧。”

021  
没错。  
你决定这支口红要替代你之前的最爱，成为新的日常款啦。

022  
虽然你也猜到，估计是因为昨天求合照的事情，让彼得意识到他身边同学居然还有他的粉丝有点小激动吧。除了蜘蛛侠的事情藏得严严实实，他也就是个普通的十四岁中学生，真的太好猜了。  
如果脸可以吸引到彼得的注意力，你肯定是不会拒绝的。  
这么想着你看了看镜子里的自己。黑色长发，绿色眼睛，嗯，算不上明星级别的好看，但是你也不丑，这点自信还是可以有的。  
你也不是没有打扮过去他面前晃啊，可惜彼得喜欢丽兹，都没空注意你。  
好气。  
然后你就不再做这种蠢事了。

丽兹身材高挑胸大腿长学习优异性格开朗，除了最后一点，你也不差的哦？而且你和朋友相处还是很活泼的，你也想对彼得很热情呀！虽然你胸没人家大身高没人家高，也比不上人家能参加学术竞赛队的全才，但你和彼得差不多走在一起刚刚好，在自己擅长的文学和艺术领域也是很有自信的。你看不上那些轻率的男生，但是前赴后继追你的人不少，也算变相证明了你的颜值对吧？  
唉。  
喜欢的人估计连你暗恋他都不知道，该说是证明你藏得很好，还是该说他真的太迟钝了呢？

不开心地碎碎念着，你今天也在努力地刷着彼得脏掉的书包。  
太臭了，你倒了半瓶芳香剂才把垃圾味盖过去。  
说起来，之前也是因为发现彼得已经一个月换了三次背包，你才会去帮他看包帮他藏好的，上次要不是太脏，虽然蠢蠢欲动很久，你也不会贸然捡回来帮他洗。  
就这样还每次都挂在同一个地方同一个垃圾箱上，男孩子心都这么大的吗，还是只有彼得这么傻白甜？！  
你真的搞不懂了。  
还有彼得，平时在学校那么呆！换上制服就那么会撩！  
不仅夸你见义勇为劝你注意安全，粉丝拍照靠那么近也不会躲的，不知道避嫌的吗？  
完了完了，你后悔把照片发推特了，万一别人看到了学你去占他便宜怎么办！  
突然好气哦。  
你又要不开心了。

023  
宅在家里和学生会商讨返校节的准备工作，周末过去的很快。出门觅食了几次，也都再没有幸运地碰见彼得。  
好想他哦。只有这个时候你想一周七天去学校上课了。

见不到真人，看看照片视频也是好的。  
明明已经放开手机躺在床上，你还是放弃治疗地再一次打开推特，刷着半个小时前刚刷过的蜘蛛侠tag。  
当然了，你刚才就把之前的合照删掉了。  
那么可爱那么近距离的照片，还是统统私藏吧！  
能占彼得便宜的只有你！  
点开YouTube看过一百遍的蜘蛛侠视频，又吸了一波彼得的可爱，你终于心满意足地放下了手机。  
充电完毕！睡了睡了。  
你刚闭上眼睛，就被一声荡气回肠的“Motherf**ker a f**king game”震醒了！  
What the f——  
“F**k what you heard！It's what you hearin，It's what you hearin！”  
手机铃声还在锲而不舍地唱。  
要命了，明天可是周一哎？！邻居恐怕都要来投诉了，你怎么从来不知道你的手机能够这么响？！  
而且这个音乐，不用想都知道是谁——  
你恶狠狠地按下通话键：“韦德！！”几乎是在尖叫了，“你这个混蛋——大半夜的——你什么时候改的我的来电铃声？！”

“真是热烈的欢迎，甜心！”电波对面的男人掐着嗓子装少女音：“这可是哥电影里的插曲，是不是很棒？比上次碰见的那个巴西妞儿还辣——虽然觉得你听过啦不过大概也忘掉了所以帮你回忆一下哥的英俊帅气潇洒不用谢——”  
怪不得你觉得有点耳熟……不对不能让这混蛋带跑话题，你摇摇头试图把洗脑的旋律从脑子里甩掉，手机里死侍还在喋喋不休的继续：“……当然啦你要是想换别的也可以，比如另一首Deadpool Rap可是粉丝专门为哥量身订做的精品！你看电影的时候注意听了吗！”说着他就唱了起来，“Hang on for a minute while I'm droppin' a deuce，Sexy motherfucka！SEXY MOTHAFUCKAAA!怎么样，是不是很好听，很适合！”  
虽然不想承认不过这家伙倒是有把好嗓子。  
……不不不，差点又被带跑了！  
深呼吸。  
“韦德，你这么晚打电话到底什么事？”

敢打扰女生的美容觉，没有合适的理由这家伙就赶紧再去死一次吧！！


	3. 024-029

024  
你现在的心态很爆炸。

无论是谁，半夜被铃声叫醒稀里糊涂扯了一堆有的没的之后刚开始进入聊天正题对面就被一阵爆炸声轰到掉线，面对这种事情也开心不起来吧？！  
更何况，虽然你知道韦德不会死——但这不代表你不用担心他不是吗？

放下电话，睡意全无的你披上外套下楼接杯温水一饮而尽，缓了缓打算继续回去休息。  
转过身，客厅半空无声洞开的传送门中摔出一个除了硝烟和血腥气过于浓烈看起来并无不妥的死侍，还有一匹……粉红色独角兽木马。  
“哦——嘿甜心，看看我们新的家庭成员！”  
疯癫的佣兵跌落时灵巧转身把独角兽木马护在了怀里，后背砸在地面发出一阵令人牙酸的骨裂声。“嘿埃莉这是温蒂，嘿温蒂这是埃莉！她说‘很高兴见到你，温蒂❤’！”佣兵瘫开四肢在地上软成一滩烂泥。  
“——看在上帝的份上，我新换的地毯，韦德！”  
话虽如此，你还是过去把死侍怀里的独角兽拿开放到了沙发上——“你好埃莉我是温蒂，现在让我们换个地方坐坐。”“‘不温蒂，我不要离开爸爸！我不要我不要我不要！’”死侍像闹别扭的小孩子一样撅起嘴，你没忍住翻了个白眼——然后去拿了几条干净的毛巾回来：“很高兴看到你完成了一次成功的移形换影，韦德同学。”  
死侍还在对着不存在的对话框自言自语：“……说起来你们说甜心有没有见过埃莉？不是说这个，虽然说粉红色的埃莉我也很爱，我说的是那个活生生会荡秋千的小埃莉——啊哈！”他在（已经被血污灰土弄的一团糟的）地毯上打着滚，当你走近，立刻一跃而起、双手放在膝盖上乖巧坐好：“温彻斯特教授！死侍已经是个能够控制自己魔力的优秀学生啦！”  
“好的，格兰芬多加十分——下次传送缺胳膊少腿的时候希望你还能记得这句话。”  
你无可奈何地叹了口气。

025  
头痛的要命。  
被韦德突如其来的造访折腾到两三点，生怕上学要迟到的你根本不敢睡太熟，今早还是你不很擅长的化学课，真是要了命了。

不过比起黑眼圈和家里堪比凶杀现场的地毯，你更在意的是韦德宁愿动用不常用的瞬移腰带也要跑过来找你是为了什么。难道真的只是为了向你介绍那匹独角兽木马？  
想想佣兵是以随心所欲出名，似乎做些什么都不奇怪。  
你其实还是有点怀疑的，毕竟韦德和你已经有小半年没有联系了。但嘴上的佣兵今天也完美保持着十句废话中夹带不到半句有效信息的好习惯，老实说一觉起来你都已经记不清他说的内容了，反正不是些未成年人不应该听到的打码内容就是在自言自语、对着他口中的“墙外”唠嗑。  
直到你在韦德喋喋不休的单口相声中控制不住睡去，也没弄明白他到底来干什么。

你做了一个梦。  
醒来时内容忘得七七八八，只记得有许多道金光灿灿的墙壁，有奇形怪状的外星人出现又消失，有无垠的宇宙和瑰丽的星云，有被死亡吞噬的地球，然后黑夜中零星亮起了七色的光。  
细碎的光点汇聚成大小不一的光芒，光芒又融合为一道撕裂黑暗的白虹——

好累。  
你不喜欢做梦。  
醒来时韦德已经走了，地毯中间摆着一个小小的盒子，是他落下的吗？  
你揉着胀痛的太阳穴回忆良久，想起当时他正吹嘘着和不知哪来的表哥一起白刀子进红刀子出大杀特杀的英勇事迹（“确定不是同父异母的哥哥吗？”虽然知道他在信口开河你还是没忍住吐槽），接着就扯出四次元口袋让你“试试手气”。你才不会去摸彼得之外的男人的裤裆好吗？已经困到睁不开眼睛的你用最后的力气一脚把韦德从沙发上踹了下去，倒头就睡——盒子大概就是那个时候掉出来的。

026  
午休时间。  
你半闭着眼抱着一大包绘画用品和装饰物摇摇晃晃地往活动室走，感觉自己撞到墙都能随时贴着睡着。  
良好作息保持太好，只是一次熬夜就头晕眼花，地板都像是斜坡。  
——“小心！”  
低呼响起的同时，旁边斜插过来一只手接住从你臂弯半掉的整包画笔，肩膀被轻轻扶住，待你歪倒的身形站直又飞快撤回。距离太近，男孩子身上些微汗气和洗衣液的味道扑面而来，却并不难闻。  
……反而很熟悉。  
嗯？？？？？？？  
——彼彼彼彼彼彼彼彼得！！！  
过载的惊喜和瞬间脑内刷屏的尖叫声让你克制不住地一抖，不过也托福，整个人瞬间清醒了不少。  
“抱歉！”彼得似乎是想叫你的名字，不知道为什么又卡住，只不好意思地笑了笑：“……我看你东西要掉了，就。”他冲你举了举被他拎到手里的画笔。

……有没有人告诉他不要这样这样子专注盯着女生看？  
眼睛像时刻在发光。  
而且，帮助别人还内疚可能吓到对方，他怎么这么可爱的啊？

残留的困意还在钝化你的大脑，大概是看你只盯着他没回话，他唇角的弧度有点尴尬地收敛。  
你这才反应过来，摇摇头，眼神落下停在他露出贴身衬衫的毛衣领口：“我昨天有点没睡好……谢谢你，”若无其事继续，“彼得。”  
“不用谢温蒂！”他眼睛唰地亮起来，笑容都比之前大，虽然不知道他在开心什么，但是被这样注视着你觉得自己浑身都暖洋洋的，又难得的有点不好意思。  
明明是先叫他名字的你应该更开心吧。你才是那个暗恋对方的人不是吗？  
（其实你——超级——非常——爆炸——开心的！！）  
反而是他笑得灿烂，像流淌的甜蜜巧克力。

你愣愣地看着他，在他感到奇怪之前又迅速地转移了视线。  
想被他一直这样看着。  
只看着你一个人。

胸口燃起了一股无法忽视的热度。

028  
下午上课铃响回到教室的时候你整个人还在恍惚。

中午撞见彼得之后，你都不知道对话怎么进行的，彼得已经接过了你怀里大包小包陪你一起往活动室走。  
虽然你看到他接过东西的时候似乎有一瞬表情不对——但应该是错觉吧？毕竟这点重量对于蜘蛛侠来说可真不算什么。  
所以说，这个是真的彼得吗？？？还是你的幻觉？？？  
你觉得你走路都在飘。  
什么叫做如坠梦中。  
今天可能是什么你不知道的幸运日吧？  
你羡慕彼得跟内德轻松惬意的相处很久了，但你一直没什么理由跟他说话，更不要说打好关系。现在只是和彼得一起走了短短一段路，只是他叫了你的名字，态度不再像之前那么拘谨、放松了一点聊了聊琐事，你就已经幸福得不得了。  
你突然觉得自己以前挺傻的。现在也傻。  
干嘛要跟彼得保持距离啊？  
你不好看吗？不优秀吗？不试试怎么知道彼得绝对不会喜欢你呢？说不定你早一点追他他就不会喜欢上丽兹了呢？  
就算他现在喜欢丽兹，你多努力努力，难道他就没可能转而喜欢你吗？谈恋爱还可以分手呢？  
当他装作若无其事拐弯抹角（完全失败的伪装！）问你为什么把推特上和蜘蛛侠合照的照片删掉的时候，你差点就不假思索地说出了“因为我——”不开心有别人看你。  
……不对。  
你吞下后半句，差点冷汗都下来了。  
你在做什么？  
是因为睡眠不足脑子不清醒了吗？  
刚好到了活动室门口，你随便两句绕过这个话题，又送走了彼得，转身把自己关在了房间里。  
你觉得自己需要补个觉醒醒脑子。

029  
不过彼得走的时候又露出了有点小复杂的表情呢。  
你说了什么来着？  
——“那张自拍不够好看，可能不太合适吧。”  
他先是一脸迷茫，不知道为什么又莫名其妙红了脸，还没等你说拜拜就告辞了。  
饶是你心事重重，也没忍住一脸茫然。  
你说什么了吗？  
难道刚才你把一路上都想扒开他领口的想法说出来了？？？

想想你根本搞不懂逻辑的韦德，再想想你以为你挺懂现在也不懂了的彼得。  
唉。  
男人心，海底针啊。


	4. 030-041

030  
原来皇后区的夜晚是这个样子。  
黑暗中楼房轮廓若隐若现，公寓住宅晕开昏黄色调，晚归的人匆匆踏过路灯。  
旁边是布鲁克林。对岸曼哈顿的夜灯火通明，写字楼窗口透出白炽灯光，斯塔克大厦蓝光勾边，在林立的众多高楼间也是一枝独秀。  
你飞快地掠过伊斯特河畔，高空的风没能吹乱你的头发，也完全感觉不到冷意。  
你感觉前所未有的好。

就在两个小时之前，你还在家里离地三尺就头晕脑胀，甚至不敢跃下二楼阳台。  
但是当你习惯了在空中自由自在的飞行——  
四面八方的风，跳跃流动的光，离地百千米，一往无前，晕眩过后是极度清醒，在冲撞的前一秒突然变向的肾上腺素激增的刺激感——  
老天，你现在懂了彼得为什么会喜欢用蛛丝在空中荡来荡去。  
这真是太爽了！  
被紫色的光芒温柔的包围着，你意犹未尽地落在一栋公寓楼顶端。光芒瞬间收敛，现在的你看起来只是一个普通的少女。

呃……也许看起来也不太普通？

031  
你想起了出门前在镜子里看到的自己。  
头饰，眼罩，立领，开叉到胸前的紧身衣。紫色，紫色，全身几乎都是紫色。  
虽然眼罩眼睛的部分是一片白，但奇怪的并不影响你视物。

好中二。  
不过有点暗爽也是真的。  
说实话紧身衣有点羞耻。  
但这已经是你强烈抗议后的改良版本了。

要知道，默认制服是上半身开叉到只护住重要部位的大深V，和从大腿中段往下的两部分。对于接受了一定东方教育的你，这个程度对于一个未成年少女来说未免不太合适。  
当然了，绝不是因为你现、在、还不是丰满型的身材，你也绝对没有恼羞成怒威胁要把戒指砸个粉碎让它给你改制服。  
而且一开始连眼罩都没有，还是你强烈要求之后才加上的。  
虽然你很怀疑这个只能遮住颧骨的玩意儿能有多少用，但总比露着脸四处晃悠强多了。想想除了美国队长完全没有挡脸的复仇者联盟！戴个头罩就敢满皇后区溜达的彼得和完全没有任何疑心的民众真是世界的良心。

当然了等你飞起来的时候，你才发现更羞耻的是你完全没有办法取消被动特效的紫色荧光——  
如果是绿色，一定会被围观路人指着说“大号萤火虫”吧！？你发誓，你一定在哪本漫画里看过这样的情节。  
这么一想，好歹紫色在夜晚也不是特别明显了……

032  
说实话现在究竟是个什么状况？

033  
昨天下午——回到教室，不知道是不是因为在活动室午觉睡过了头，你一直神思恍惚。放学也直接回了家，倒头就睡。  
你觉得你的好运全被中午短短的二人世界透支了。  
一晚上又不知道做了什么梦，第二天起床的时候头晕脑胀，想吐又吐不出来，你翻出体温计，确认了自己在发烧。  
好难受。  
挣扎着爬起来想找点吃的，冰箱里只有生菜叶子。给学校打了电话请假，放弃治疗的你把自己裹在被子里，意识昏昏沉沉。  
——睡一觉就能好了吧。  
蜷在胸前的手臂感到一丝凉意，是之前从韦德的盒子里发现的链子，上面还串着枚戒指。当时赶着上学，你也懒得把戒指取下来，索性就直接往脖子上一戴。现在被链子勒得有点难受，你把它摘下来扔在床头。  
紫色的戒指在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
奇怪……今早拿出来的时候是紫色的吗？  
这个念头一闪而过，疲惫的你再度陷入梦境。

你醒来的时候已经是晚饭时间了。  
不仅烧退了，神奇的是，也一点都不饿。你觉得自己现在简直能下楼跑个三公里。  
洗漱整理、下楼买了储备粮，一一回复了今天收到的短信和留言，闲到发慌的你才想起之前摘下的饰品。  
看不出来有什么奇怪，你拆开链子想把戒指戴在手上。  
[爱。]  
以突然浮起的戒指为中心亮起了耀眼的紫色光芒。  
[爱。]  
绕着你疾速旋转数圈，戒指终于悬停在你面前。  
[智慧生物已锁定。  
2814星域的温蒂·温彻斯特。  
你心中蕴藏着深厚的爱。]

[欢迎加入星蓝石。]

你和戒指面面相觑。  
终于没忍住开口。  
“总觉得台词有点耳熟……真的不是抄袭了哪本漫画吗？”

035  
公寓楼有八-九层高，站在天台边缘往下看，几乎垂直于地面的角度有让人无所适从的晕眩感。  
失去了飞行的兴奋感，脚踏实地的同时，你作为人类的恐惧似乎也回来了。

老实说你觉得成为超级英雄是一件挺无聊的事情。至少对你而言是这样。  
你没有拯救世界的宏愿，不想出风头惹事，也不是彼得那样善良到过分的好人。  
所以你接受了戒指，并不是因为任何希望世界变得更好的伟大理想——  
闭上眼睛，除了自己的心跳，能听见还有一个相似的节奏在充满活力的砰砰作响。  
[爱。]  
戒指一直在你耳边重复着。  
[爱。]  
[爱。]  
“爱……”  
你听着近在咫尺、越发接近的另一个心跳声，向前一步踏空，感受坠落。

036  
被蛛网缠绕拉扯，你一头撞进一个温暖的怀抱。一只手臂揽住你在皇后区的夜空飞荡。  
你睁开眼，对上红色制服胸口凸起的小小黑色蜘蛛标志。“……”白色的大眼睛专注看着前方，但穿着紧身衣的少年英雄明显在对他以为是要自杀的你说些什么。  
可是你不想听。  
“嘘——”  
你伸手揽住他的后颈，攀在他颈背，蜘蛛侠明显有点尴尬，他还想继续说话，想先把你放到地面，但你没给他这个机会。  
你抬头直视着他面罩上的那双白色大眼睛，就像是透过眼罩直视着那对温暖的棕色。眼罩的黑色轮廓剧烈收缩了一下，他大概现在才注意你绝非一般的装扮，意识到有什么不对。  
你笑起来，眼罩遮住氤氲紫色的虹膜。  
“——抓住你了。”

037  
戴在右手中指上的戒指喷薄出耀眼的紫色光芒，在彼得慌张的惊叫声中，固化成水晶包裹住他和你一同坠落——

038  
情感光谱的七种颜色代表着宇宙中七种情感能量，七灯军团各持其一。守护者以欧阿星为中心将全宇宙划分出3600个扇区交由绿灯军团守护。  
愤怒之红，贪婪之橙，恐惧之黄，意志之绿，希望之蓝，怜悯之青，而紫色——星蓝石——代表的是爱。  
任何形式，任何层面，亦不会回避爱的负面。紫色戒指的持有者，必须对所爱一往情深。  
星蓝石赋予了你无数的能力：飞行，用光凝结成水晶禁锢和攻击，指示所爱，追踪所爱之人的心跳……但是无需被告知，不知为何你也知道，离光谱越远，情感能量对持有者的影响就会越大。位于光谱远端的爱是如此强大，无疑会使你变得偏执极端。  
曾有一次，星蓝石选中了来自赞纳多星的绿灯侠的恋人。就在他们结合的那天晚上，她亲手杀死了自己的爱人，用紫色水晶凝结了整个星球，以此可以两人相伴到时间尽头。

你已经意识到了，爱之紫光对你的影响。  
从你还没戴上戒指开始——那个中午突然膨胀的占有欲，那些无法再压制想要脱口而出的宣告。包括现在落地的这一刻。  
但是这有什么重要的呢。

比起彼得·帕克，还有什么重要的？

039  
“究竟——”彼得完全懵了，“怎——等——！”  
面对你完全不可理喻的举动，坠落的短短几秒间，他还是挣扎着调换了你和他的位置，让自己后背着地。  
怎么会这么好呢？  
你几乎是叹息一样的笑出来。  
光芒大盛，像液体一样流动着垫在他和地面之间，缓冲了触地的冲劲，渐次铺开成一地水晶，又分离崩析。  
就算隔着面罩你也能感觉到彼得惊惶的长出了一口气，然后他才意识到你骑在腰腹处的重量，要不是四肢还被水晶固定着，简直能一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来翻出十米远。整个人警惕又慌张，却没有办法在不碰到你的情况下挣脱开，白色大眼睛都显得有些可怜兮兮的。  
“Hi Miss……很高兴你没事，但是真的不用、这么热情？”

感觉像山大王强抢小娘子似的。你被这个念头逗笑了。  
你弯腰和他对视。蜘蛛侠眼睛努力往上看。  
嗯？你低头。  
……呃，你完全忘了制服是V领。  
“Hi Spidey.”你若无其事笑着开口：“希望你不要介意我的打招呼方式，我知道这有点，突然？”  
其实你也有点不好意思，不过他尴尬的样子太可爱了，搞得你比起不好意思只想逗逗他。  
“请原谅我的激动吧，毕竟我可是你的热情粉丝嘛。”  
“……啊哦，”蜘蛛侠明显哽了一下，不知道该从哪里开始吐槽的样子，条件反射般回道：“是Spider-man……呃，嗯。我是说，谢谢？”  
怎么这么可爱的啊？？？！！！  
“哈哈哈哈——”  
你没忍住倒在他胸口，眼泪都要笑出来了。  
老天，他胸肌真的有点硬。

040  
“不用客气，beloved。”  
你隔着面罩在他嘴唇的位置飞快落下一个吻。  
禁锢住他的水晶层层碎裂，在邻家英雄翻身跃起之前，你已经先一步腾空而起。  
“Love conquers all.我的英雄。”你雀跃地挥挥手：“我们会再见的。很快。”

明天见。

041  
午饭时间，你端着餐盘张望了一会儿，终于选定了方向。  
“嗨，彼得，内德。”你眨眨眼，举了一下手中的餐盘：“那边没座了，介意我跟你们坐一起吃吗？”


	5. 042-048

042  
午饭。  
“彼得上次帮了我忙，我都没好好说声谢谢。”你有一下没一下叉着餐盘里的沙拉，与坐在对面的两人聊天：“其实你是蜘蛛侠的粉丝吗？上次对合影很感兴趣的样子。”  
“不！不，我是……”他抬头的动作太猛，小卷毛都跳了一下。彼得条件反射地反驳了一句，对上你和内德疑惑的眼神，才斟酌解释：“毕竟他就在纽约活动……只是有点好奇……感觉他挺常见的，对吧？”  
“只是有点好奇？”内德兴致勃勃地说，“蜘蛛侠哎！YouTube上可是有不少他的视频。”  
“我超喜欢他的。”你一本正经道：“不觉得蜘蛛侠超帅的吗，性格亲民，猫狗也救还扶老奶奶过马路，求合影就给合影还会配合动作，而且他确实一直在帮助大家，哪怕只是一些小事——真是个好人对吧？”虽然一开始只是想逗他玩，不过说着你也不自觉认真了起来。  
你自己不想拯救世界，不代表你不欣赏努力付出让世界变得更好的那些人。  
更不要提他声音那么可爱，身材又好——虽然很想强调一下这个重点中的重点，但是考虑到在暗恋对象和不太熟的同学面前保持形象的必要性……咳咳。

内德赞同地点点头：“没错。不过我也很好奇他的来历……”  
你俩就蜘蛛侠到底是外星人、变种人还是机器改造人（？）的问题开心地交流起来。  
彼得，哦彼得选择埋头吃饭，就当什么也没听见。  
你余光看他一脸很想说话但是不得不强忍着闭嘴的小委屈，内心快要笑死了。  
太可爱了哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
让你怎么可能不喜欢他？

043  
你没在学校太黏着彼得。

虽然你挺想这么做的，但无缘无故的示好只会让人觉得奇怪。星蓝石只是放大感情，可没降低你的智商。你现在不想再停留在远远暗恋阶段，但也没想直接冲去告白，那可太傻了。  
是，彼得没他以为的那么喜欢丽兹——当你昨晚压制住他时，让戒指显示他的心中所爱，却没有出现任何人的影子——知道他没有真正喜欢的人让你心里的道德包袱减轻了很多。插足这种事你肯定是做不来的，你也不喜欢抢别人的东西。  
但是这也意味着他现在并不喜欢你。  
没关系。这很正常，合乎逻辑。你完全接受。  
你一开始可是没想过更进一步的。今天能一起吃饭甚至聊天就已经是堪比阿波罗登月的飞跃，你很开心。  
但是告白被拒绝的话，你也不知道现在的自己会做出什么事来。

更何况还有弗莱舍对彼得见缝插针的嘲笑。不论彼得是否介意，你都不想贸然给他添任何不开心。

慢慢来吧，你想。先从朋友做起也很好啊。  
——而且他逗起来真的太好玩了！  
看彼得努力保守秘密的丰富表情真是令人愉悦。不过你才不会承认这点恶趣味呢。  
说起来你也没想到内德会这么有趣——以前在你心里他就只贴着“彼得最好的朋友”的标签，今天倒是意外发现他虽然有点话唠却很友好，脑洞也很可爱，而且聊天时知识面很丰富——该说不愧是能和彼得这样的学霸做朋友、一起参加学术竞赛的人吗？

044  
“下午好，达尔摩先生……彼得？”  
匆匆推开玻璃门，放学后在达尔摩先生的三明治店里撞见彼得完全在你计划之外。

“温彻斯特小姐。”  
“哦，嗨温蒂！”那个熟悉的卷毛脑袋转过来，语调一如既往的活泼：“你也喜欢达尔摩先生家的三明治？”他肩上还背着那个被你洗过两次的书包（不知道今天需不需要再洗一次，你多少有点心疼自己的劳动成果），“不过这确实是皇后区最好的三明治——要我说，也是全纽约最好的。”  
“温彻斯特小姐可是忠实客户。还是老样子？”达尔摩先生这么说着，在你点头后轻车熟路地下了单：“哦……不多见的口味，嗯？”他挑了挑眉头，转向彼得攀谈：“你们都是中城的学生，很熟？”  
“对，”彼得笑着回答，“同班同学。”  
他暖棕色的眼睛看过来：“不过你也常来吗？很少遇见你。”  
大胡子店主也看向你，在彼得背后露出了可以称之为了然的微笑。  
——哦不。  
“只是社团时间不一样没撞上而已。我每天都来。”你快速回道，不自觉紧张地盯着达尔摩先生，希望他不要多嘴。  
天，为什么彼得这会儿会在店里？

早就说过你天天来买三明治只是为了点和彼得一样的口味。  
以前彼得和你各自都有自己的课后活动，你还要注意错开时间；现在为了“斯塔克工业的实习”，彼得退了军乐团和机器人实验室，每天一放学就早早离校，你则是慢慢悠悠晃悠出门，有时候还要参与社团和学生会，更是不需要担心。  
所以他今天为什么还会在店里啦！这会儿不是应该已经是纽约好邻居的实习时间了吗？  
难道是出了什么事耽搁了？  
你快速地上下打量了一下他。  
可是看起来没问题啊？也没受伤，心情也不错的样子？  
没救了，你觉得自己简直像个爱操心的老妈子。

刚好店员把做好的套餐递过来，达尔摩先生转手递给彼得。  
“谢谢！”他接过，向你们告辞，“再见，达尔摩先生。明天见，温蒂。”  
“明天见。”  
你动动手指告别，目送他一路小跑离开。一回头，达尔摩先生还在看着你。  
老天，那种“瞧我发现了什么”的眼神到底是什么鬼？！  
你希望自己脸上表情没有什么问题。  
不过是每天来买个三明治！  
只是刚好口味一致加酸黄瓜要压扁捎带两包软糖都一样而已！  
巧合，都是巧合。你盯着店员不看达尔摩先生。目送同学离开也只是礼貌。  
三明治一做好，你接过袋子没跟墨菲打招呼就快步离开。走出店外吹到凉风，才感到耳朵一片烧热。  
玻璃上你的虚影也能看出红着整张脸。

045  
你冲回家第一件事就是把脸埋进松松里。  
“蜘蛛侠”胸口小小的黑色蜘蛛贴着你的额头。

有的事情每天做着不觉得有什么甚至还挺自得其乐，但是被别人知道了突然就好羞耻怎么回事！！！

046  
啊。  
你忘了去看彼得的背包还在不在了。

你懊恼地打起了滚。

047  
[危险。]  
遥远的心跳声突然加快了节奏。  
[所爱处于危险。]  
——！！

048  
黑色浓烟携裹光焰，在暮色中也格外显眼，隔了百米就能远远看见。不需要戒指指引，你也能猜到那个红蓝色的身影此刻正在火场之中。  
鸣笛声和呼喊在高空都被模糊。脚底的人群远远围着公寓口，眺望着火的上三层。底下人群在嚷嚷什么？吵死了！你无心在意。你停在半空，烟气熏得眼睛酸痛，只能听见近在咫尺的火焰燃烧噼啪作响，还有随着距离缩短越发明显的心跳——虽然急促凌乱如鼓点，好歹仍然稳健有力。  
过于激动的心情终于平复了一些，冲过来的这半分钟路程，你才再一次感受到自己在呼吸。  
还好他没事——  
半开的窗户间跳出一个人！身体快过思维一步抬手，流动的紫光化作一张半透明大床于半空接住下落的身影。对方去势未缓打了个滚翻身而起，你才看清他怀里还抱着一个小孩子——是彼得！  
他惊疑未定又难掩防备地看了你一眼，一咬牙却是把孩子放在了床上，又纵身跃回了熊熊燃烧的火场，头也不回地丢下一句：“请把他交给消防员——拜托了！”  
“蜘蛛侠！”  
你来不及拦住他。  
天啊！  
短短一句话，也能听出他嗓子干涩又沙哑。他的制服防火吗？有没有空气过滤装置？能不能隔热？火场里面情况怎么样还有多少人？你甚至没来得及看清他有没有受伤！！  
床上小孩一动不动，看起来是晕过去了。  
你来不及深思，操纵床铺一路落到地面，看到才赶到现场的消防员抱起小孩的同时构造出一个简单的防毒面具，也冲进了楼里。

热。  
非常热。  
热度扭曲了空气。贪婪的火舌席卷四周，吞噬着所有可燃烧的物质，电停了，只有火光四亮，弥散的黑烟还在锲而不舍遮挡视线。明知道由紫光凝结的制服不会轻易被火焰所伤，你也能感到皮肤干渴的刺痛，分不清灼人的热量究竟有多少来自现实，有多少来自环境对精神的压迫。屋子里一片混乱，蜘蛛侠不在这里。只有烧灼的声音，远远还有模糊的人声，分不清是楼内还是楼外。火势越来越大。你好紧张。你听不清他的心跳。  
“戒指！”  
你听见一道女声在尖叫，才反应过来是自己的声音。  
一道紫光打向门外，你想也不想地跟了过去，在楼道里穿行。有沉闷的撞击声——你冲进一扇被撞开变形的房门，又绕进厨房，正看到他背起一位昏厥的老妇人，却还想把喵喵叫着乱窜的三只猫咪抓住绑在自己身上！  
“等一下，我来！”  
他惊异地睁大了白色目镜看着你，你匆匆打断他，赶紧凝结出一只大手和笼子抓住猫咪，飞到他身边：“别动——我给你加一个面罩，”两个防毒面具戴在了他和老人脸上。“火越来越大了，蜘蛛侠！还有多少人？”  
“没有了！我听到了居民们说只剩下这几个人，其他的房间我也检查过了！”  
他背着昏迷的老妇人往门外跑：“我们从卧室的窗口出去！”  
到了卧室，你先一步化出大锤子砸碎了玻璃。他纵身一跃。半透明的紫色床铺再一次接住他缓缓下落。  
“哇哦！”他小心地放下老妇人，大字型瘫在被褥间长出一口气，擂鼓般的心跳声终于慢慢平缓。  
一放松下来，他也有了闲聊的心情，坐起身望着半空中随床一起降落的你：“这些都是你变出来的，为什么都是紫色？——你甚至能飞！你是变种人吗？天，你看起来还没成年——”语气犹带警惕，比起防备更多的却是纯然的好奇。  
“Spidey……”他真的这么容易放下戒心，还是脱离危机后都没有心理阴影的？你又好气又好笑地看着他，只觉得心中余悸也都因为他的攀谈消散了：“亲爱的，你一下子问这么多，我要从哪里先开始回答你？这些都可以回头再说，”半透明的防毒面罩随手指弹动消散在空气里，你努努嘴：“人来了。”  
“哈。”他不好意思地挠挠头，手在嘴上比了个拉拉链的动作，从离地一米的大床上跳下来冲底下的居民和救援人员挥手：“晚上好！很高兴看到大家，希望你们一切都好——这边还有一位夫人！楼上没有其他人了！我想她只是被浓烟呛到了，麻烦你们检查一下。别忘了这三位高贵的小公主……都是小公主吗？哦这不重要，不过我想这位夫人会很需要她们的陪伴，请好好照顾她们！”你控制着笼子浮到他面前打开，他伸手把三只哀叫着的猫咪抱在怀里：“嘘，嘘……一切都好……乖一点。”他把乖巧下来的宠物递给了消防员。  
“呃，那就这样，”面对媒体的闪光灯蜘蛛侠明显有些不适应，抬手弹出蛛丝：“纽约好邻居今天也很高兴为大家服务——”  
你默默跟上。  
“等一下！”一个站在前面的女记者追了几步喊道，看你俩回头，连珠炮似的发问：“蜘蛛侠，感谢你在消防人员到来之前救下了火场受困的老人和儿童，这是你第一次出现在大众媒体面前，请对群众多说两句，大家对你充满了好奇！你之前一直都是作为都市传说，居民的好邻居，这次参与救灾有什么感受？是什么让你作出了转变？这位第一次出现的女士，你是蜘蛛侠的搭档吗？请问你的名字？你的能力令人惊叹，你们会长期合作吗？还会继续参与这样比较大型的救援吗？……”  
“呃。”  
蜘蛛侠都愣了一下。

搭档。你有点喜欢这个词。  
至于称呼？  
“——叫我星蓝石（Star Sapphire）。”  
你偏头看了蜘蛛侠一眼，赶在他出声前轻声说道：“走吧？你可以下次慢慢回答他们……”  
“先处理一下你身上的伤口。想来点夜宵吗？”


	6. 049-061

049  
你一言不发跟着蜘蛛侠远离火场，中间还（单方面围观他）抢救了一个坏掉的消防栓还制止了一场猫狗大战。最后他哼着轻快的曲调翻身落在一个天台，伸手想要摘下头罩。  
“要休息了吗？”你在他身后四处张望一下，开口：“我知道这附近有家中餐做的不错。你想吃什么，中餐还是披萨？”  
“What——”他神经过敏地跳上储水罐，吞下说到一半的句子：“你怎么——天哪我忘了你还在——你干嘛一直不说话，你为什么还跟着我？！”语调因为惊慌有些尖利，简直像个女孩子。  
你无辜地眨眨眼，可惜眼罩挡住他看不见。  
“放松亲爱的，放松，我什么也没看见——我只是想问你要不要吃宵夜？”  
“抱歉？”他的手还下意识捂着脖颈。  
“宵夜，OK？宵——夜。你喜欢中餐吗？算了，你等一下，我很快回来。”你飞开，又回过身来：“Spidey，亲爱的，我想你不会随便放一位女士的鸽子对吗？”  
“不会……只要没有其他更紧急的情况。”他下意识回道。  
“纽约今天风平浪静，”你摆摆手：“我很快就回来！”  
要是哪个反派敢来捣乱，你绝对送他下地狱，没得商量！

050  
不过看来今天是没有锻炼实战的机会了。

051  
“Spidey!”  
你很快拎着打包的外卖赶了回来。  
蜘蛛侠原本坐在天台储水罐上噌噌噌飞速打字，看到你迅速收起了手机。他有点茫然地看着你用戒指把两大袋子的食物一样样摆在“餐布”上。  
“坐呀？”你朝他招手，又指了指身后被紫色光球一路带过来的一个医药箱：“还有这个。我想你会更愿意自己处理，等会儿记得带回去好吗？”  
满身烟火气在夜风中被吹散，他后背和胳膊的制服虽然有轻度的破损，但是身上的伤口明显比刚才看着减轻了很多，在自我痊愈。

“……谢谢。”他沉默了一下，在对面坐下从你手里接过了饭盒。  
哎？  
你反而惊讶了起来：“你不怕我下毒？藏炸弹？说不定里面有追踪器哦？然后我就可以知道你是谁，用你的亲人好友威胁你。虽然手段没新意但是对你这种善良英雄可是屡试不爽的吧。”  
“真的做这种事也不会说出来吧。”虽然在吐槽，他还是难得的沉闷。  
“也许我是故意的哦？你看，先假意亲近骗取你的信任，然后就可以打探你的秘密，或者突然钻了牛角尖什么的，电影里不都喜欢这样的黑化套路吗？‘哦，蜘蛛侠，为什么你是蜘蛛侠’——当然了结局都是被突然翻脸的小伙伴背后捅刀的男主角心碎欲绝，痛定思痛之后重新振作打败了反派，然而已经物是人非友情再也回不到最初。好吧，一般这个时候都是同性基友……”  
随着你戏剧化的夸张语调，戒指上又滑出一股紫光化作小小的舞台，三头身的卡通角色配合地演出着。主角小人还穿着和蜘蛛侠几乎一样的服装，最后眼泪汪汪地看着好基友被拽下滑板、关进了监狱。  
尽管一脸“不知道该从哪里开始吐槽”（说起来你居然能从紧身衣上解读表情，该说是他太好懂了吗），但他明显还是被逗笑了。  
你松了口气。

052  
“直觉，只是觉得你不会这么做。虽然你很奇怪，我是说、那种，不是说你很奇怪……好吧，”他好像现在才想起来你们“第一次”见面的场景，后知后觉尴尬起来，但还是直视着你继续道：“你救了人，至少，没有你他们不一定能那么及时得救。你还会关心我的伤势，还……准备这些，也一直没有真的攻击我。”  
他的声音带着友善的笑意。  
“我相信你不是坏人。”

053  
明明救人的是你——你想说。

你什么也不想说，只想做。

想把他的头罩拽下来。  
理顺汗湿的卷发，触摸卷翘的睫毛，看看那双眼睛是否真的像融化的蜜糖一样甜蜜温暖。  
然后吻他。

054  
你默默地转过身。  
“啊，怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”  
紫色的手掌窜到身后，指了指一地的食物，又变成了一块显示屏：要凉了，快吃。  
屏幕上的字滚动：我不会看的，你放心。  
“哇哦，你的能力，”你听到他惊叹的声音：“真的是很厉害！太神奇了。”

快吃啦！别说话了！！  
那么可爱的声音。  
万一真的忍不住又强吻了怎么办？！

背后传来细碎的咀嚼声响。  
没有回头你也可以想象他掀起一半头罩、鼓着腮帮子嚼嚼嚼的样子。  
真、真的好想亲一下。  
亲不到捏一下脸也是可以的啊！

“你不吃吗？”他又问。  
感觉自己狂飙的心跳平息了一点，你从背后摸了一块披萨开始啃。  
哦对，虽然一开始想买中餐来着，不过想到他才剧烈运动过，你还是选择了热狗披萨汉堡之类的高热量速食。毕竟他真的太瘦了。  
平时在学校吃的也不少啊，吃的饭大概都变成肌肉了吧。

055  
“这些东西应该花了不少钱吧，我付你一半？”  
“不用，亲爱的，就当你上次被我吓到的补偿。”  
“……”  
“你不会真的被我吓到了吧？”  
“才没有！”  
“Spidey，你真可爱~”

“你能不能不要叫那些……奇奇怪怪的昵称了，也不要用可爱这个词？”  
“不能，亲爱的。”  
“……”

056  
他委屈的样子，想想都觉得真的超可爱的，哈哈。

057  
“好吧。”  
头顶突然传来的声音惊得你猛一抬头。  
他倒挂在你头顶，又向下滑了几寸，正对上你的脸。  
“谢谢你的款待，下次我会请回来？”  
左边目镜黑色的边缘狭促的收紧，他刻意拖长了语调。

“晚安，我的粉丝小姐。”

058  
“——阿嚏！”

丽兹担心的望着你：“你还好吗，温蒂？”  
“没事……阿——只是昨天吹了点风——阿嚏！”  
你眼泪止不住的往下流：“只是看起来比较严重而已，大概……”  
“可以了，今天把这个横幅的稿定下来就散吧。”她拍板道：“海报稿我也看了，非常棒，按照进度做出来就好了。你早点回去休息。”  
“好吧……”你算了算，还有一周多才返校节，草稿一确定时间就显得宽裕：“那我就先回去了……真不想上下午的物理课。”擦擦泪，“嗯，化学更不想……”  
丽兹被你逗笑了：“你难道不是一心想学文史专业？不过必修课还是要加油啊。”

话虽这么说，物理小测的成绩发下来，你还是很高兴。毕竟是重要的必修课，尽管对理工科不敏感，努力一下拿个B还是可以做到的。  
放学后你去找物理老师请教，看他办公室有人，就先等在了外面。一偏头就看到彼得匆匆往这里走。  
身体先于思考一步叫住了他。  
“彼得！嗨，”你有点不好意思地扬了扬手里的试卷，突然福至心灵：“本来想问点问题，看起来教授还在忙？也许你能借我十分钟……？”  
“拜托啦拜托啦。”看他稍有迟疑，你再接再厉：“只要十分钟，不会耽误你实习的，斯塔克大厦不会爆炸外星人也不会突然袭击地球！我知道你物理最有天赋了，你不会想要我去请教弗莱舍的吧？十分钟还不够他吹自己的呢。”你故作夸张地吐了吐舌头。  
他又被你逗笑了：“好吧。”  
你真心实意地笑起来：“太感谢啦。”

059  
虽然一开始显得有点焦躁，不过既然答应了你，他还是态度非常认真，讲到自己擅长的领域也渐渐投入起来。  
早就超过十分钟了。你没提醒他。  
你目不转睛看着他光线下镶着茸茸毛边的侧脸，又在他抬头看过来的时候把视线落在试题上。  
睫毛卷翘又纤长，嘴唇又薄又红很适合亲吻的样子。脸上一颗发红的青春痘都那么可爱。  
他真可爱。

060  
“这个公式弄懂了吗？……话说你在干什么……录音？”  
“……我怕自己听不懂，回家再消化一下？那什么，不要在意这种小事。其实这道题我也不是很懂……”

061  
“就是这些了。”彼得放下笔：“其实物理很灵活，你靠死记硬背能对付考试，但想拿A还是要再加油。”  
不，其实你对B已经很满意了，真的。你永远爱文史哲。  
你点亮屏幕看了一眼时间：“真的非常感谢！你要回去了吗？刚好顺路，我请你吃达尔摩先生家的三明治吧？”  
“啊，今天答应了要早点帮梅带东西回去……”他看了看表小声嘀咕着。没拒绝你就当他默认了。

“我的手机很奇怪吗？你一直在看它。”一起走出校门，你时不时低头刷着推特层出不穷的新消息，抬头总能看见他刚收回的视线。手机又是一震，亮起的锁屏还是之前你和蜘蛛侠的自拍合照。  
好吧，你知道原因了。  
说起来会有这么多消息提示也是因为你新开了一个专门刷蜘蛛侠的小号……  
“不、不，我就是在想，你果然是蜘蛛侠的粉丝。”他移开眼神不看你：“感觉平时大家也没怎么讨论他，你很……热情。”  
“不啊。你怎么会这么想？”你干脆收起了手机：“大家都挺喜欢他的。你不喜欢蜘蛛侠吗？”  
“我当然……喜欢他。”彼得皱起了眉毛，斟酌着用词：“我只是觉得，他可以做一些更大的事情。蜘蛛侠可以和钢铁侠他们一样去更好地帮助人们，他可以做更多。不仅仅是救猫和上树摘风筝。”

你偏头静静地看着他。

“……怎、怎么了？我说的有什么不对吗？我只是觉得蜘蛛侠会想更好地帮助别人……”  
你摇摇头。  
“到了……去买三明治吧？”


	7. 062-072

062  
你一直惦记着彼得说的那几句话，但又想不清楚自己想说什么。  
想不出来就索性不想了。

从三明治店出来，彼得很有绅士风度的把你送到家才离开。  
你在门口目送他消失，转身扑进沙发，手机打开播放器音量调到最大。好似未变声的活泼音调瞬间充斥了空荡客厅，词句像冰汽水里的二氧化碳气泡咕嘟嘟压不住往外跳。你用抱枕掩埋烧热的耳朵，听他翻来覆去讲加减乘除重力质量正弦三角。  
桃面绒蹭在脸上，光线昏暗中你默默想着，再去做个大号的松松摆在客厅吧。  
也许可以给抱枕也设计两个蜘蛛侠的皮？

063  
写完作业下完厨，你抱着笔记本窝在沙发里，熟练地操纵戒指端着碗将水果送到嘴边，那边按着遥控器换电视台。  
不得不说，戒指在生活中真是实用，一个人干三人份家务，可以窝在沙发上除了张嘴什么也不用动，只有想不到没有做不到，要不是只有紫色的人形怕吓到邻居，你都恨不得遥控戒指出门替你买菜了。

看到电视插播晚间新闻，你才想起来找昨晚火灾的消息。直播的录像里镜头聚焦着火的顶层，现场记者在蜘蛛侠出现时发出了激动的低呼。他沿着楼面一路上爬，从下方的窗口翻入。一阵焦急不安的等待过后，人群的呼喊在他破窗而出荡着蛛丝救出了慌张的女人和小孩时达到了巅峰。然后他又冲了进去。这次是一名行动不便的男子。他用时比之前稍微长了一些，落地时能看到后背隐约有一片烟熏火燎的焦黑。人群一拥而上，有什么人哭喊叫嚷着。他再一次折了回去。镜头紧紧追着他被光焰吞没的红蓝背影。  
“看天上！”背景里有人叫起来，“那是什么，流星？飞行器？”  
镜头没有偏转。因为一团耀眼的紫色已经出现在了镜头里。它停下了。光芒收敛，露出朦胧的人形。

064  
真的真的很像大号的紫色萤火虫啊……  
你绝望地想。

065  
然后就是你经历的那些，冲进去，找到蜘蛛侠，帮助他，一起离开——当时觉得过去了好久，原来实际中时间也并不长。

再翻翻推特和INS，有几张现场群众拍的照片，但也没有拍得很清晰。你身上的光芒模糊了本就被眼罩遮挡的面容，声音更是刻意失真，只能通过身形判断是位年轻女性。  
当然了，跟蜘蛛侠在一起，你就没有刻意掩饰什么啦。不过毫无意外地他也完全没多想。  
有好奇的群众讨论你的身份，不过能聊的太少。倒是有些激进分子和蜘蛛侠的粉丝在新闻评论下掐起架来，三句不离超级英雄注册法案，又一路歪楼到蜘蛛侠是不是变种人再到变种人歧视问题上。这个时候你倒由衷感谢起了高调的复仇者联盟还有其他形形色色蒙面义警，有了他们，一只低调亲民只在纽约小打小闹的邻家小蜘蛛根本不会引起太大注意。木秀于林风必摧之，爷爷讲的老话你一直记得很清楚。

066  
又刷了刷网页，各种“疑似发现逃犯S.Rogers踪迹实为虚惊一场”、“奥斯本集团总裁卧床不起股价跳水”、“地狱厨房你死我活背后的爱恨情仇”“BAU大显神威又破一案”“恶灵骑士再现”之类半真半假的消息。  
连“托尼·斯塔克三月没有约会封面女郎疑似不举”都出来了，这家网站居然还没有被钢铁侠买下来黑掉？！

媒体无良，公众人物好难当的哦。你嗑着瓜子感慨。

067  
至于今天晚上为什么不出门去找Spidey玩儿，当然是因为你还在感冒。

睡前看着半垃圾桶的瓜子壳，你后知后觉意识到，瓜子易上火……  
只是着凉，应该，不会有影响吧……

068  
没影响才怪。

倒是不打喷嚏了。早上爬起来就是一阵干咳，嗓子火烧火燎，咽口唾沫都像上刑。你连灌了三大杯水才出门，没忘了带上昨晚烤的小饼干，用来感谢彼得的补课。  
就好像之前时不时做了饼干蛋糕拿去班里分一分，反正你只是找个理由投喂他而已。

第一节你和彼得不同课，不过很幸运地，你在储物柜前看到了他。你过去拍了拍他的肩，把包装好的纸袋子递过去。  
“饼干。谢礼。”你简短地说。之前没开口还不觉得，一说话声音都像蚊子叫，嗓子太痛了。  
彼得没接：“昨天不是已经请过三明治了？只是讲了几道题，用不着这么客气……”他微微皱了皱眉，“你生病了？”  
你点点头，把袋子塞到他臂弯里，“感冒……还好。”话说一半狼狈地偏过头，没忍住又咳起来。太难受了，明明只是着凉而已啊？喉咙又痛又痒，愈咳愈急，愈急愈咳，感觉心肺都要呕出来。越是不想在彼得面前这么狼狈，越是克制不住，头脑都一片空白。眼泪又出来了。  
“真的没事吗！这么严重，”彼得也顾不上推辞了，把饼干袋子往柜子里一塞，手抬起来犹豫了一下轻轻扶在你肩膀，距离很礼貌：“别上课了，你先去医务室开点药吧。”  
可是第一节历史课今天还有小测……  
你深吸一口气，摇摇头想说算了，话还没出口又开始咳嗽。他另一只手拿过你的背包，扶着你往人流反方向走，果断道：“我送你去医务室。”  
“咳、不用，小测，咳咳……”  
“别说话了，你这样也没法专心上课的啊？生病了就好好休息，课回头补就好了。病号任性一点也是可以的。”

可是快上课了，他会迟到的。  
你喘匀呼吸，低下头眨掉眼睛里的生理泪水。这么想着，却没再试图拒绝。  
反正是他说的，病号就任性一点。  
这会儿正是大家都往教室走的时候，彼得的手本来是虚扶在你肩后，走廊还没穿过一半就已经成了一个半拢在怀里的姿势。你避过旁边一对贴着储物柜热吻的情侣，又悄悄往他贴近了半步。  
温蒂·温彻斯特离彼得·帕克最近的一次。  
不算星蓝石和蜘蛛侠的话。

说实话，你有点开始嫉妒“自己”了。

069  
没想到居然在发烧。  
到医务室你就把彼得赶回去上课了。本来想开点药就撤，反而是医生给你量了体温，非要留你卧床休息。  
一路走过来还好，刚躺下晕眩感就一阵阵往上冒，眼前发黑。更是咳得昏天暗地。  
困意和喉间的痒意一起上涌，你强忍着不要动作太大，把自己缩在柔软的被褥间。  
说起来，最近三天两头病倒，身体怎么这么差啊……

070  
一觉就睡到了快放学。  
醒过来医生也不在。烧应该退了，脑子都清醒很多。你起身整整衣服，留了字条感谢，拿起床头的书包打算直接回家，却发现底下还压了一本笔记。  
翻了翻，男生的字迹有点潦草，再看扉页，写着彼得的名字。本子中间还夹了张便笺，大意就是他看你那么惦记物理小测，就把今天复习和新课程的笔记带给你了。中午来的时候你还在睡，就放着让你拿回去看。顺便一提，饼干他中午吃了，味道很好。  
你晃晃脑袋，才想起早上第二节确实是物理课。  
其实你指的是今天历史课小测啦……不过这个误会还是不要解释了。

彼得的笔记本啊……  
虽然屋里没人，还是左右看了看，你把笔记本封面悄悄贴在嘴唇上。  
……可以不还了吗，好想留着。  
要不然就说弄丢了？不行这个理由太蠢了就算是彼得也不会信的啊！（？！  
可是这是彼得的笔记哎还是他（借）给你的……  
好、好挣扎哦。委屈得想哭。  
  
071  
回家抄了抄笔记你就滚进被窝玩儿手机了，白天睡太多晚上反而毫无困劲。滚来滚去到八点肚子饿了才意识到今天一天都没有吃东西。  
冰箱依旧空空如也，想去便利店买点面包填填肚子又懒得收拾，索性就随便裹了件外套抓了抓头发。  
反正这么晚了，大概也不会遇上什么熟人……吧。

072  
才怪！  
你要收回前言，你就不应该出门！  
或者说，下次之前无论如何至少梳个头——  
拎着塑料袋结完账转身就看见一只蜘蛛侠要进门这种事……太过分了吧，一定是世界的恶意！  
随手抓来的臃肿的长外套，发尾自来卷四处乱翘，一个白天脸都睡肿了鼻子还通红着。不用想你都知道自己现在有多随意，跟平时在学校里天差地别。  
现在装作没看见还来得及吗。你后悔没有在货架里多挑一会儿了。

“哇哦，W、晚上好。”门口的蜘蛛侠一进来就看到了你，还抬手了个招呼。  
……居然被认出来了。好想死一死。  
“晚、晚上好，蜘蛛侠。”你哑着嗓子回道。只想说完话赶紧跑路。  
“你生病了？我是说，声音不太对，身体不舒服的话最好还是不要出门感冒加重就不好了。”蜘蛛侠往你……不，往柜台走过来。  
“啊，对，我马上回去了，”好想理一下刘海，余光看过去脸旁边刘海都是乱翘的，丢死人了好吗！“就是……咳，就是出来买点吃的，马上回去。”你尴尬地笑了一下，赶紧低头往外走：“下次见。”  
他茫然地抓了抓头：“拜。”  
“嗯嗯再见。”出了门你就蹭蹭往家跑，回家蹬了鞋外套也没脱一头扎进被子里。

明天不想上学见人了！  
虽然理论上蜘蛛侠没见过你平时的样子，可是你知道他就是彼得啊！  
还要还笔记，怎么直视他？！  
呜哇啊。


	8. 073-083

073  
早上睁开眼，只想融化在被窝里。  
……干脆请假不要去学校，还能把彼得的笔记多留一天。  
这么想着，你还是磨磨蹭蹭出了门。装病逃课、明明能去上学却不去，要是爷爷还在跟前，做这种事是要被骂死的。哪怕现在一人在外，习惯却改不掉。

快到教室才收到同桌姑娘的短信，今天有事来不了，手工课只能你一个人玩儿。  
别、别啊，今天的课上作业是分组合作，你自己可完不成啊？  
你对着硕大的元素模型欲哭无泪。  
“嗨、嗨！温蒂？”旁边有人轻声叫，是内德。见你看过来，他招招手：“要不你跟我们一组吧。沃兹先生不会介意的。”  
……其实你比较介意，真的。你都不敢往彼得眼前站。  
目光忍不住游移一秒。彼得站在内德旁边，正低头挑拣零件，低垂的眼睫又翘又长，卷毛不听话地挂了一缕在额前，格子衬衫领子从套头线衣领口翻出来。  
好可爱。可爱可爱可爱可爱可爱可爱。好想摸摸他刘海。  
看他直起身要看过来，你赶紧把眼神挪回内德身上：“好！”又真心实意地笑了笑：“谢谢啦。”  
内德真是个很好的同学啊。

074  
说是组队，他俩都照顾着你这个病号。你在坚持之下也就发挥特长帮忙画画草图上上色，除了给两位学霸递工具和零件，都没有插手的地方。  
你托腮坐在桌边：“内德，你喜欢曲奇和小蛋糕吗？”喜欢的话下次给他烤点。  
内德倒是很开心地答应了：“我真荣幸！你的手艺一直很好。是吧彼得？”  
“啊？”彼得正在低头打磨零件，“嗯，对。”他扶了扶防护镜：“温蒂的曲奇很好吃，不是早就知道了？你身体好多了？”  
“喜欢就好。”看到彼得就想到昨天晚上和蜘蛛侠尴尬的见面，你简直没脸看他，但是不说话又太刻意，交流时只好盯着他领子，“好多了，小感冒而已。笔记本我放储物柜了……下课拿给你。”  
一时无话。你捋捋耳边的刘海，尽量自然地偏头：“该换工具了，我帮你找。”  
哪个研究说侧脸比较好看来着？余光还能看到他又低头继续手上的活计。一手把改锥递过去，彼得伸手来拿，微凉指尖与温热掌心一触即离，却像一粒炭火落入油锅炸开。你手指不自觉抽动一下。  
你赶紧收回手。  
好……痒。  
你悄悄再看彼得，他无知无觉地搭着模型。内德茫然地看了你俩一眼，你故作疑惑地看回去，他也没觉得有什么不对。  
你继续坐着看他俩忙活，桌下虚虚攥拳的指尖摩挲着瘙痒的掌心那一片。像被蜘蛛轻轻咬了一口，酥酥麻麻的，胳膊都软了。嗯，一定是只毒性很大的蜘蛛。  
只是无意碰了一下而已……  
你拨弄长发挡住烧热的耳廓。  
明明亲都亲了——真没出息啊温蒂！

075  
手工课结束得很快。交了模型，你与彼得内德一起去储物柜换了下节课的课本，还了彼得的笔记本又感谢了一遍他将笔记借给你。课程不同，你独自到了教室，坐下才发现惯用的橡皮不见了。  
只可能是落在手工教室了吧？看看时间还早，你回去找，果不其然在桌下发现了它。  
还附赠了一支滚在杂物里的铅笔。  
是彼得的。  
老式朴实的黄色外壳，顶上红橡皮擦了一半，前端铅芯削的整整齐齐。刚才你还见他用过。

076  
捡不捡，好纠结啊。  
你默默把笔揣进兜里。  
——说好的做人要有出息呢？  
咳。跟彼得比起来，出息算什么！

077  
三点放学后是蜘蛛侠的活跃时间。  
你熟门熟路溜达到小巷里，一眼看见他的背包。  
嗯……有长进，这次挂在墙上，没弄脏。

所以现在要直接回家吗？  
老实说不能给自己找点事儿做你还有点失望。你其实挺喜欢帮他洗书包的。  
突然福至心灵，你两步绕到垃圾车侧面。背后传来几不可闻的落地声，要不是突然清晰的心跳，你大概都不会察觉。  
不过还是被看到了。  
“谁在哪儿——星蓝石？”  
“哇，”你躲开袭来的蛛丝，转过身来：“Spidey，这么热情的欢迎会让我觉得受宠若惊的。”感谢戒指的一秒换装！你还没想暴露自己的身份。  
“你怎么在这？”蜘蛛侠没有接话，下意识地去挡身后的背包。可惜警惕的语气在你听来只像只防备的小动物。  
好可爱哦嘻嘻嘻。  
“纽约这么大，还不能让人随便逛逛了？”你捋捋脸颊边的长发，认真扳起了手指：“三天没见了！想你了就来看看你啊。”  
“你，”他明显被哽了一下，语气是强压的无奈：“……不要老说这些，别做奇怪的事情，没事我就继续去巡逻了。”  
居然没炸毛没害羞！你被这意料外的反应打了个措手不及，眼睁睁看着他射出蛛丝荡走了。

078  
还是觉得好神奇。  
你坐在旁边商店广告牌上，晃着小腿看蜘蛛侠在路口跳来跳去地帮忙。  
彼得居然！没害羞！明明之前一直都很不会和女孩子相处的样子啊？  
不过他无奈又包容的语气突然也好帅哦。你默默捧脸。

“我可以摸摸你的头吗？”你突然道。  
刚给游客指了路又发现一个扒手，蜘蛛侠伸直的手臂抖了一下，蛛丝直接喷到了小偷的脸上（“呜呜呜呜呜！”）。  
“……什么？”他拔高了语调。  
“我想摸摸你的头。”你从牌子上跳下来，诚恳地重复道。“你的头罩是硬的还是软的？看起来很服帖，能看见一点耳朵的轮廓，下面也可以掀起来，这么紧贴怎么戴啊会不会勒得难受？后脑又不像压着头发，难道是上面有内衬？可是有内衬会不会觉得压得不舒服？但是看起来又不臃肿，这么薄缓冲性OK吗？你别不说话呀——好吧我就是想摸摸你的头。”

好像有路人在拍照，不过你才不在乎呢。  
蜘蛛侠倒是要跳起来了：“不不不不不行！”  
“我让你摸回来啊？你不吃亏的。”  
“都说了让你不要再说这种话了！等等小偷先生你别跑，说好的要去警察局里谈谈人生的呢？喂你别往巷子里跑啊，喂那边是死路——Ouch，看着就好痛。小偷先生你没事吧我带你去警察局找医生……”

“Spidey你别跑啊，你还没答应让我摸呢？？？”

079  
蜘蛛侠闷闷地把小偷丢在了警察局门口。  
“你生气了？”  
你脚不点地地浮在他身后，小心翼翼开口。  
不怕他恼羞成怒想出手（你也完全不担心他会这么做），他一声不吭你反而心里发慌。  
“……没有。”他射出蛛丝，你赶紧跟上。

“你不要老说这种话。”他头也不回，声音在风里被拉远，带着一种压抑的冷淡感。  
“我都说了是你的粉丝，粉丝想亲近一下偶像很奇怪吗？你们男生不是还老喊着要给喜欢的运动员生孩子！”  
“什么——不我才没有！我才不会想给别的男人生孩子！”  
“那我想给你生不行啊我乐意缠着你你管我？”  
  
蛛丝一下没找到连接点，他啪叽一声摔在天台顶层的墙壁上。

080  
“你没事吧！”你赶紧落在他身边想扶他起来：“蜘蛛侠？”  
“……你开玩笑的吧……”他低头捂着脸爬起来，声音也压得低沉。  
你微微拧起了眉头又松开，语调荡漾：“我什么时候跟你开玩笑了？真的不考虑看看吗亲爱的，都说了我可是你的……”  
“够了！”他一把打开你的手，隔着白色眼罩怒目而视：“不要再说这种话了，每次都莫名其妙出现做一些莫名其妙的事——你没有自己的事情要做吗！为什么老是跟着我！说什么热情粉丝、是粉丝也没有缠着别人的道理，你根本就是来添乱的吧！是，你那天帮了我我很感激，但是你知不知道你这样让人很困扰，不要打扰我的工作好吗？你——你，”他的语气渐渐软弱下来，多了犹疑，甚至还有一丝懊悔和慌乱：“……星蓝石？”

081  
“……”  
面对他时几乎消弭的紫色光芒层层暴涨，忽明忽暗，凌乱像光焰吞吐。正如你的思绪。  
“……星蓝石？我不是故意的，抱歉，我说话重了，我没有真的觉得你很烦人，不管怎么说你一直在帮我……我、我今天有些事，心情有些不好……你在听吗？星蓝石？”  
脑子里有一堆声音在吵。蜘蛛侠还在说话吗？你听不清，也不想听。  
蜘蛛侠讨厌你。  
彼得讨厌你。  
“……你别哭啊？喂，你能听到我说话吗？喂！……”

082  
“我……”

083  
头好晕。  
你保持跪坐姿势，摇摇脑袋。眼前一片浑浊，满是尘土，还好周身的光芒就像无形的过滤器保证了你的正常呼吸。  
天台的地面坑坑洼洼的，像是被什么轰炸过一样，只有你们所在的这一片还算完好。说完好也不妥当，因为有一个人，除了脑袋全身都被水晶包裹紧贴地面，正被你压在身下……真是熟悉的场景。  
“……蜘蛛侠……”你喃喃道。  
[所爱。]  
脸上冰凉凉的。眼前一片模糊，可是他的脸却那么清晰，隔着面罩、闭上眼你都好像能描摹出每一寸细节。  
迟钝的大脑无法顺畅思考，身体先于理智，顺应本能地俯下身去。  
“别讨厌我。”

别讨厌我啊。  
有什么不妥的地方告诉我。我从来没有骗你。不要怀疑我会伤害你。  
永远、永远不要质疑我对你的爱。  
别讨厌我，我不知道自己会做出什么。  
我只是……喜欢你，喜欢的不知道该怎么办才好了。

蜘蛛侠突然瞪大了眼睛。  
“……星蓝石——快躲开！”


	9. 084-091

084  
携裹夜风自背后横劈而来的刀刃被突然凝结的半圆护盾卡住，无数断纹在水晶表里“喀喀”作响蛇形蔓延开来。晶尘簇簇而落，碎裂处又被新的光芒填补。  
“甜心，”轻佻的男声故作惊讶，“让我们先放弃评价你这一身单调的颜色——你对我未来的搭❤档做什么呢？”  
“哦说是搭档好像还不够啦，毕竟我们可是相——依——为——命的关系，嗨蛛网头你现在还不用认识哥，”恶劣地拖长了声调，死侍一边将刀刃压得更深，一边笑嘻嘻地用另一把长刀格挡开侧面射来的成批刀剑，“你中有我、我中有你什么的，说不定哪天你亲爱的Dadpool就要照顾蜘蛛宝宝给他盖盖毯子输输血。我要说这太不热辣了，这么美好的翘臀与其被时间浪费不如——‘王之财宝’和我们画风差太远了宝贝女孩！冷静、冷静，咱们可不是情敌关系，好猎人要有耐心，毕竟你要狩猎的对象是天生的捕食者。为什么不坐下来喝杯茶呢？你亲爱的恋爱指导DP有丰富的经验教你很多事情！哪怕是三人行也完全没问题！”

——吵死了。  
你回过头。  
虽然完全听不懂内容只能听到嗡嗡的噪音，不过你很确定自己讨厌这个红黑色的家伙用那种过分明显的黏腻语气和眼神看你背后的这个人。  
护罩只剩薄薄一寸，带着杀气的刀刃就在脸前。  
“……的。”  
“嗯？”死侍往后一个空翻疾退躲过自地板冲出的硕大食人花，顶着不存在的问号歪头。两瓣锯齿只咬到一片空气，紫色植物意犹未尽地张合两下，消散在空气里。  
将蜘蛛侠牢牢挡在身后，你起身道：“Spidey，是、我、的。”  
死侍面罩上的白色眼睛欠揍地笑弯成两道线：“现代社会可没有奴隶制。你们有安全词吗？甜心你应该早点告诉哥你喜欢这种游戏，也许我还可以给你一些建议，不过你放宽心哥今天可没想干掉我的原版，或者模仿者管它呢刚才挨了两枪这会儿哥脑子可还有点像豆腐脑——今天的目标，是你啊。”  
随他语声而来的是连连出膛的子弹。

085  
天台一片狼藉，满是弹坑、刀痕、凹裂。死侍又躲过了两下巨大锤子的敲击，高呼着“DP喜欢打地鼠，略略略”，朝你的方向撅起屁股、风骚地拍了两下。  
光芒消散又凝聚，幻化成一把线条简约的长弓。你偏头瞄准，拉开弓弦。  
无论战斗意识、战斗技巧、反应速度还是作战经验，你都完全比不过专业的佣兵。完全是在被耍着玩。  
但是没关系。你打不到他，他也靠近不了你们。  
只要你的爱意足够强烈，只要你真的想……这一下一定能够命中。

“喀啦——”  
一阵轻微却连绵不断的碎裂声从侧后方传来，你正要松弦的手指一抖，顾不上明显偏开的箭回头去看。不知何时攻击范围已经很靠近蜘蛛侠所在的区域，之前被你弹开的死侍的子弹还有乱七八糟不知道什么的东西已经把困住他的水晶砸碎了一角。他十指艰难曲张，从手指，到手腕，小臂，然后是大臂，看似纤细的手臂紧绷，以不容拒绝的力道抬起、要将囚笼打破。  
你困不住他。  
又一道火光由远及近，夜色中也能看清表面金红底色的金属冷光。  
“啊哦，”死侍的声音猝不及防冒出来，在你背后贴的极近：“哥可没有和铁皮罐头聊天的兴致。好啦，游戏结束，该走了甜……”  
颈侧一阵钝痛。你失去了意识。  
  
086  
余光最后瞥见的是死侍肩膀上、一个还在汩汩涌血的箭伤口。

087  
一片阴影。  
眨了眨酸胀的双眼，你才看清那是天花板上一块巨大的霉斑。简直可以去霍格沃茨的占卜课当茶杯里的死亡预告。你揉着抽痛的太阳穴从狭窄的沙发坐起身来，毯子滑落到了腰间。环顾四周，一间普通的公寓。一切看起来正常的过分——如果不算那匹靠着沙发的粉红色独角兽木马的话。  
真眼熟。比起上次见面，它多戴了顶公园小摊才会卖的廉价水钻皇冠，脖子上还系了个天蓝的蝴蝶结。  
哦，好吧。你叹了口气，伸手拍了拍它的头，掀开毯子（身上还是放学时没来得及换的毛衣和中裙，天啊过去多久了？你觉得自己需要赶紧洗个澡）：“嗨埃莉……你爸爸呢？”你懒洋洋地躺回沙发里，晃着双腿，扯着嗓子开始喊：“韦——德——，韦德——韦德德德德——”

“哦甜心你是什么三岁的宝宝吗——你的爱意汹涌得要把哥淹没了，”熟悉的男声隔着门传来：“耐心一点，小baby！”  
你无聊地在沙发垫里和毛毯搏斗。差不多一刻钟后，厨房门被踹开，食物诱人的香气比死侍的话语更快地吸引了你的注意力。“墨西哥卷饼！还有煎薄饼？”你从沙发上跳起来，难得殷勤地去接过他手里堆得像小山一样的盘子：“韦德我爱死你了！你绑定了全世界最好吃的煎薄饼。”你跟韦德刚认识的时候他也曾给你做过墨西哥食物。不得不说，如果哪天他想金盆洗手，光靠开快餐车大概也能发家致富了。至少你这么坚信着。  
老天，你觉得你饿得能吃下这一大摞。你究竟睡了多久？  
“我都能看到你嘴上的蜜糖了，甜心。”死侍受用地收下你的称赞。  
“我真想念它，真的。”  
你开心地往煎薄饼上浇着蜂蜜，没忘了用草莓摆造型。

089  
“星蓝石？”韦德鼓着腮帮子大口咀嚼食物，眯起了眼睛：“我怎么不知道自己还有那种东西，跑错片场了吧。隔壁剧组连萤火虫都还没露脸呢——你真是从哥兜里掏♂出了了不得的玩意。”  
“好好说话不要总加奇怪的符号。”吃饱喝足，你轻轻踹了他小腿一下，“之前说目标是我是什么意思？”  
“接了个单子要绑人，没想到是甜心你，”他一脸无辜：“Deadpool可是很有职业操守的，交了人才算任务结束。”  
“好啦，我会把救我的佣金结给你的。不过究竟为什么……我可什么也没做。”  
“甜心，你的B cup确实很低调、ouch！”死侍就着你踹来的一脚顺势歪倒，没忘了叼起最后一片薄煎饼：“拜托，这里可是纽约，世界的中心！有权势的疯子和科学怪人遍地都是，一个新的‘变种人’或者什么、超级英雄超级反英雄、年轻的未知的不可控因素，你该好好研究一下自己还有什么隐藏设定。想找到彩蛋的第一要素主角光环你已经有了，就差一对科学宅和现充的好基友做背景不是吗？别忘了卷毛的标配，虽然无论哪一个都帅不过瑞安·雷诺兹。”  
“听不懂。还有，鉴于你的第一句，我决定扣你佣金。”你忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
“回家路上小心‘眼睛’——好主意，我们都知道直面一个保护欲过盛的更年期老父亲可不是件容易的事，不过甜心的未成年人身份也许可以加分？”你并不意外韦德对着空气开聊的举动。“需要剧透的时候到了，虽然我真的觉得这么遮遮掩掩没什么意思，”他扭头冲你添上最后一句——摘下面具后坑坑洼洼的脸上蓝眼睛依然漂亮得过分——眨眨眼：“家里的老十字架要是生锈了，可要慎重选择清洁公司。”

090  
一觉睡过了整个周末，想想明天又是周一，感觉就像错失一个亿。  
大概是睡了太久，躺在床上你毫无睡意，索性戴上戒指出去吹夜风。皇后区的零星灯火依旧比不上曼哈顿灯火通明。还记得上周也是这个时候，韦德突然造访、你捡到了戒指，第二天星蓝石就第一次遇见了蜘蛛侠。  
短短七天感觉发生了好多事情。  
现在想想真是……第一次见面扑上去强吻、第二次热情粉丝约饭、第三次就被几句话刺激得发疯，你要是彼得，肯定也觉得自己碰上了一个女神经病、从此拉入黑名单避之不及。  
虽然一切放纵都可以推脱是受了星蓝石的影响，但你并不想否认你毫无悔意。如果说觉得哪里不妥，大概就是遗憾这么折腾下来火场合作的好感度估计要清零了。  
唉，你坐在楼顶无聊地晃荡着小腿。都快十一点了，明天又要上学，他大概已经睡了吧。不过就算醒着恐怕也不会想看见你了。  
话说你是知道彼得家地址的，虽然你没去过——要不然过去看看？你就远远地看一眼，绝对不会被发现、更不会进去……

风吹得街道树木沙沙作响。  
一个熟悉的身影从楼侧翻上来，远远地犹疑道：“嗯……星蓝石？”  
他没忍住小小打了个喷嚏，紧了紧脖子上的围巾（认真的吗，围巾？）小心翼翼地靠近了一步：“呃，嗨。”

091  
这是什么幻觉，还是你在做梦？  
你是在做梦吧？


	10. 092-099

092  
“你没事吧？我看到你当时被那个男人打晕带走了，这几天也都没有消息。我听说了那是个很出名的雇佣兵，杀过很多人……”蜘蛛侠没有靠很近，但声音有真挚的担忧：“刚才Mr.S……有人跟我说你出现了，我就想过来看一下。你是不是惹上了什么麻烦？”  
你下意识看了一眼旁边大楼不知何时转过来的摄像头。  
“没事了。”自己都还没搞清楚对方是什么目的，你也没打算告诉他，不过还是要替韦德澄清一下：“死侍只是思考方式不太……寻常，如果说了什么你听不懂的话当没听见就好了。他不是坏人。至少绝对没有传言的那么夸张。”  
他偏了偏头，你就当他听进去了。

但他居然一句也没提你失控的事情。

想了想你觉得还是要先道个歉，哪怕好感度没多少了，好歹不要再跌成负数对吧？  
“上次……”“上次——”  
开口撞到了一起。你一停，蜘蛛侠继续接了下去：“我、我上次态度真的很不好，说了很多过分的话，还把你惹哭了。斯塔克先生明明一开始还没生气知道后教训了我好久……明明决定不能再把情绪发泄给别人。”他飞快地嘀咕了一句，“真的很抱歉，我不该说那种不负责任的话，我一直很感谢你之前的帮助。”  
“我……我也是，抱歉。我情绪有点失控……我还有点控制不好力量……我，”救命，你完全不知道自己在说什么。你一开始没想说这些的。但是他态度那么认真，你用来“挽回”的腹稿根本说不出口。他是活生生的人，不是游戏里的攻略对象不是设定好程序的机器，不是可以量化的数据。蜘蛛侠值得最好的一切，至少绝不是你虚假的歉意。  
“我还是挺想帮你做点儿什么的，就像火灾那次，没想给你添麻烦。上次真的是意外，我没想到这份力量的影响会有这么大……但是第一次的事我绝对不后悔，最多下次不随便把你往地上摁……我、我会努力控制自己的。”你自暴自弃地说。  
“Well，”他身子歪了一下，不知道为什么又好像被逗笑了，在你恼羞成怒的眼神下明智地转移了话题：“想起来我还欠你一顿——有兴趣来点什么吗？”

093  
结果他身上没带多少钱，堪堪只够两个便利店的三明治。  
你当然完全不介意。两个人又回到了天台，这次恢复了之前的正常距离不显得那么生疏，这就够你开心的了。  
而且他也没避开你的意思，面罩掀起露出下颌，嚼东西的样子该说是像仓鼠还是青蛙呢？无论哪种比喻形容词一定都是可爱。  
“我……我一直看着你。”  
你下意识抠着三明治的包装纸，轻声说。

如果非要说的话你愿意相信这是缘分。  
那个时候他刚失去自己的叔叔，每天在学校里郁郁寡欢。皇后区有个奇装异服的义警的消息都还只是网上和街坊小范围的闲谈，比不上社区超市减价促销的消息更引人关注。凯辛娜公园附近就是墓地和陵园，还有一些废弃的厂房。你只是路过看到了疑似彼得的身影好奇地去查看了一下，却没想到能看到他在里面训练自己。  
你知道彼得·帕克是蜘蛛侠，拥有非凡的能力还秉承一颗满怀责任和善良的心。但在此之前你从没真的感受到这两个身份是如此紧紧联系的一体。  
一开始他穿的是自己做的改良帽衫，学着控制力道，学着在墙壁上攀爬，一走神还会粘不住往下掉；后来开始研究蛛丝喷射器，不是蛛丝不够坚韧就是喷射器控制不好力道距离，总会被自己喷出来的蛛网缠到手脚，经常撞到天花板、摔到屁股，还不敢痛叫出声只能“嘶嘶”倒抽冷气；再后来他失踪了几天，回来就换上了焕然一新、高端大气的制服，不用再担心被护目镜磕到脸、不用担心随随便便会把衣服弄脏弄破也不用担心影响动作。他去废厂房训练的次数越来越少、间隔也越来越长，蜘蛛侠的名气越来越大，认识他喜欢他的人越来越多。

“从你穿着帽衫，到你换上新的制服，无论是救猫救狗还是挽救人命，推特、脸书、YouTube、我亲眼看到的……”  
“是不是听起来有点变态？”  
“我获得这份力量之后想到要做的第一件事，就是去见你。每一次用它，也都是想来找你。”  
“我真的很喜欢你。”

094  
彼得·本杰明·帕克。  
书呆，学霸，腼腆，不善交际。善良，温柔，勇敢，好奇心旺盛。  
喜欢学习，喜欢科技，衣食不挑剔很好养活的样子。  
他父母双亡叔叔又去世，和婶婶相依为命。他有棕色的头发和眼睛和飞扬的眉毛。他其实长得很好看。他好可爱。他不笑的时候显得有点冷漠，笑起来就令人感到温暖。  
他眼睫卷翘。说话像没变声。喜欢舔嘴唇。抿着嘴听课的样子很认真。衣服总是干净清爽的洗衣液味道。手上小动作很多，转笔转的很好看。

095  
“抱歉像个变态一样，我……”别讨厌我。  
奇怪，你之前怎么没觉得自己这么多愁善感。  
“我没觉得，也没有讨厌你啊。好吧其实你这么说我挺高兴的，有人一直关注这种事，还有点不好意思，当然我还是希望你下次不要再把我砸地上，晚上真的很冷，还有那什么，还是不要突然亲……你你你你别哭啊？”他丢开揉成一团的包装纸，不知道该靠近还是避开，手脚都不知道该往哪里放。“怎么又哭了，我是不是刚才又说错什么了，你扔地上也不是不行——”  
你捂着脸哭得更猛了，眼泪停了更是没脸抬头。彼得绕着你转了一圈，最后戳了戳你的胳膊：“别哭了，我带你去兜风吧？”

096  
荡着蛛丝在高楼间起伏呼啸而过和自己飞行的平稳感完全不一样，你把彼得的脖颈揽得更紧，半张脸埋在他毛茸茸围巾里。他没拒绝，只是体贴地放慢了速度。你有错觉隔着战衣都能感到他体温有升高。  
当彼得停在大厦顶端放下你的时候，你却没松手，反而把他抱得更紧。距离太近，你索性解除了碍事的眼罩，戒指上一道紫光掀起他一半面罩，你轻轻把嘴唇贴了上去。  
他嘴唇有点干，有一点起皮粗糙。你明明满是勇气，却连手臂都在抖。  
他没主动，大概是懵了，却也没挣扎。  
一触即离，退开的瞬间你重新戴上了眼罩，咬着唇笑起来：“明天见，beloved。”

097  
大概没有比你更贪得无厌的人了，最后还是利用他的包容博取原谅。  
可你还是不想改。  
他喜欢的那些东西，牺牲、奉献、帮助他人，虽然你还是没什么感觉，但你也愿意去尝试。  
了解这些会让你们更好地交流吗？  
一步步来吧。  
你总是想离他更近一点的。

098  
“怎么不吃？”你放下叉子喝了口水，“今天意面挺好吃的。”  
“感觉你今天心情特别好，”同桌姑娘撑着下巴看你：“上一周总觉得你心绪不定，是担心的事情解决了？”  
“唔，算吧？”你眨眨眼：“总之先试试看嘛，不行再想新办法。”

中午你去找丽兹，虽然参加舞会的兴趣不大，但交到手里的工作总是要认真完成的。下午是糟心的化学课，如果说物理你还能努力一下，化学你就只能听天由命了。老天，你是真的不擅长这些。  
放学你去请教问题，出来正撞上物理老师抱着一堆教材，自告奋勇帮忙搬书到办公室。“温彻斯特，”教授慢吞吞闲聊：“你上一次小测拿了B，有进步，但我还是想提醒你打好基础，有很多错误是可以避免的，也许你可以再回头巩固一下之前的知识，尤其是……哦，帕克。你来了。谢谢你，温彻斯特，放在这里就好——哦，说起来帕克的物理知识非常扎实，尤其在你很不擅长的哪几个方面，也许你们可以多交流一下。”  
你眨眨眼：“好建议，先生，我会考虑的。”

“……我不得不提醒你你最近的状态非常糟糕，帕克……”关门前，你隐约听到老师跟彼得说。

099  
门很快开了。彼得拉着一边背包带出来，表情算不上糟糕，但也不是很好看。  
“嗨，彼得……你还好吗？”你轻声问。  
“温蒂？哦，没什么事，”他耸耸肩，“只是今天上课打了个瞌睡……也许还有前几天。我以为你已经走了？”  
你跟他一块往储物柜方向走：“好吧，我在等你，你也听到刚才说的了——我想请你帮我补习物理，最好还有化学生物什么的，你知道的，我真的不是很擅长这些，偶尔拿个B已经很幸运了——当然了我是说，你有空的话。”  
彼得稍稍睁大了眼睛：“啊、哦。”他挠挠头，“我考虑一下，看看时间好吗，实习什么的……我回头再联系你。”  
好吧，至少没一口回绝。你知道他总有“实习工作”要忙。  
“好，我等你消息。”


End file.
